Wild Magic
Wild Magic (ワイルド・マジック, Wairudo Majikku) is the ancient or primal magic that has existed in the New World long before the introduction of Tier Magic. It may even perhaps be known as the magic of the soul or the magic of the dragons. Fluder Paradyne stated that this type of magic tends to go by many different names. They're considered to be one of the powers alongside Martial Arts, Talents, and Runecraft that did not exist in YGGDRASIL. Background Six hundred years ago, prior to Tier Magic, Wild Magic was looked upon as the dominant magical art in the New World. The masters of Wild Magic, in particular, were the True Dragon Lords. The most powerful Dragons, the True Dragon Lords, made the secret treasures of dragonkind, possibly through using Wild Magic. No one but the True Dragon Lords knew the primordial magic, the secrets of the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel However, Wild Magic fell into disuse when the players from YGGDRASIL introduced the more effective and efficient power known as Tier Magic. The decline of Wild Magic became even more apparent after the Eight Greed Kings defeated the True Dragon Lords. In the end, Wild Magic was lost and the New World was defiled with the Tier Magic the Eight Greed Kings had spread.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 And because of the genocidal slaughter of most of the Dragon Lords by the Eight Greed Kings five hundred years prior, there are now only a few known users of Wild Magic left. The remaining Wild Magic users are the surviving Dragon Lords who did not participate in the war against the Eight Greed Kings and their descendants like Draudillon Oriculus. At some point in time, it seems apparent that the extremely rare users of Wild Magic are still being sought out by the likes of Fluder Paradyne and the Slane Theocracy. According to the author Maruyama, five centuries ago, the New World’s original laws of the Wild Magic system were greatly warped by players and Tier Magic. As a result, dragons who were being born or spawn in this world are now acquiring Tier Magic after the era of the Eight Greed Kings came to an end. Wild Magic, the proof of power which served as a way to distinguish a True Dragon Lord from a false one who is unable to use it.ARCADIA 2.56: ARCADIA 3122 09-29-2011 Additionally, dragons using this exotic form of ancient magic are awarded the title of Lord; hence the reason behind why they are called a Dragon Lord.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord Mechanics Wild Magic differs from Tier Magic, as instead of mana, it requires the caster to release souls in order for one to perform the casting of a powerful spell. In other words, Wild Magic was different from modern magic because it was powered by souls, rather than needing mana to cast. Although the cost of spellcasting via Wild Magic is grisly, the results speak for themselves. The more beings or souls offered up as living sacrifices, the stronger the magic when released. However, using Wild Magic can also end up destroying the link to the user's own soul, as well as making the casting of stronger magic a risky gamble in and of itself. On the other hand, if the casting of Wild Magic is used on specific players who are in possession of a World Item respectively, it will not in any way affect the holders whatsoever. Not only that but for players without ownership over a World Item of their own, practitioners of Wild Magic should be able to affect them unless they have world protection.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Likewise, wielding the power of Wild Magic meant its practitioners are also safely immune from the effects of World Items or other users of Wild Magic. Based on Elder Coffin Dragon Lord's Character Sheet, it is suggested that Dragon Lords such as Elder Coffin Dragon Lord need to have levels in the job class, Wild Magic Caster, to use this primal magic.Overlord Bonus Volume Character Sheet: Cure Elim Los Malvar With the exception of True Dragon Lords, to gain access to Wild Magic, one must either possess the blood of a Dragon Lord or be born with an innate Talent that can let potential individuals use it.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Still, even if a person does possess such heritage, the weaker the descendants are, the greater the amount of sacrifices of lives required to perform Wild Magic with estimates upwards of millions of souls. As a result, a descendant such as Draudillon Oriculus had difficulty utilizing it properly. According to Draudillon Oriculus's grandfather, with the power of Wild Magic, one could create an explosion that could closely rival the Platinum Dragon Lord’s ultimate attack.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission Fortunately, the pure-blooded, True Dragon Lords can cast Wild Magic with ease compared to those who're hybrids with partial dragon blood. Nevertheless, due to the intrusion of YGGDRASIL Players and their magic influencing the New World, it has somehow caused the True Dragon Lord's ability to use Wild Magic difficult. According to Platinum Dragon Lord's words, now, with the powers of Wild Magic tainted and twisted, it would be very difficult to create items like Climb's ring ever again.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission As they were specially made from Wild Magic, it cannot be a measure under the same regulations as YGGDRASIL items. Therefore, Wild Magic items weren't assigned YGGDRASIL numerical values which are used to categorize the strength or ranking between those magic items.Syosetsu Blog Post: January 31st 2014 While so, it was believed by Fluder that the Dragon Lords' ancient magic could possibly resurrect the dead back to life without incurring the loss of life force compared to Tier Magic that does.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Users of Wild Magic * Brightness Dragon Lord * Dark Scale Dragon Lord * Deep Darkness Dragon Lord * Dragon Emperor * Elder Coffin Dragon Lord * Heavenly Dragon Lord * Platinum Dragon Lord * Swordmaster Dragon Lord Trivia * Although the most powerful Wild Magic cannot do any harm to the World Item holder, the less powerful spells can still somehow affect their outside surroundings. * An example of Wild Magic's power to forge magic items are Gazef's ring.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance * According to Maruyama, magic items created from Wild Magic like Gazef's ring which is now in the hands of Climb could be allowed a warrior's level to rise. However, if someone such as Cocytus had it, he would go over level 100. * According to Ainz, Fluder stated that Gazef's sword was spontaneously created by the natural absorption of mana, or perhaps through the magic of the dragons, implying that he does know about the existence of Wild Magic.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for the Unknown Land * Apart from Tier Magic, the existence of resurrection magic was a miracle that could only be performed by legendary Lizardmen who bore the bloodline of the Dragon Lords.Overlord Volume 04 Epilogue * Apparently, it seems that most if not all users of Wild Magic were mainly Dragon Lords. * It seems that the sacrifices used as a catalyst for Wild Magic are similar to the magic ritual, Death Spiral or a Super-Tier spell like the '''Iä Shub-Niggurath '''spell. References }} Category:Terminology Category:Magics